Depois do Reencontro
by fuckershipper
Summary: HULI Eles nao se viam desde a saida de Lisa, e eis que surge um encontro por acaso, pra mexer com tudo o que aparentemente estava esquecido.


''Depois do reencontro''

Em uma bela manhã de sábado Lisa estava andando de bicicleta por um parque perto de sua casa, era um exercício diário andar por pelo menos uma hora toda manhã, não que ela precisasse de exercícios, com o lindo corpo que ela tinha se exercitar não era uma obrigação, pelo contrário, ela sentia um enorme prazer em fazê-los.

Lisa era uma mulher linda, de hábitos saudáveis que adorava animais e natureza, vivia da melhor forma que uma mulher poderia viver. Ela costumava alternar seu passeio um dia com seus cães, o outro com sua bicicleta, o parque era bem extenso e lindo com todo aquele verde que ele possuía, algumas árvores, flores lindas e uma grama perfeita que chegava a ser convidativa a uma boa deitada sobre ela.

Lisa pedalava tranquilamente apreciando a paisagem não só do belíssimo parque, mas das pessoas que ali estavam, eram crianças acompanhadas por seus pais ou alguma babá, cães com seus donos e outros adultos que assim como ela estavam se exercitando.  
>Lisa estava vestida numa camiseta branca que acompanhava um pequeno top preto por baixo, uma leggin preta e tênis rosa. O vento que batia em seu rosto parecia acariciá-la, o cabelo estava solto e fazia movimentos encantadores, os lindos cachos pareciam dançar quando o vento os tocava, ela era uma mulher deliciosamente fascinante, tinha um sorriso contagiante, um brilho encantador no olhar, um jeito simples e naturalmente sexy de ser, por onde passava arrancava olhares, tanto de homens, quanto de mulheres. Alguns homens chegavam a se insinuar pra ela, mas como Lisa tinha namorado não dava bola para nenhum deles, e assim continuava com seu passeio, unindo sua beleza com a do parque, quando num momento de distração ela esbarra em alguém.<p>

Esse alguém era um homem alto, de pouco cabelo e barba, bonito, bem atraente, um pouco forte e aparentava ter seus 50 anos, ele estava se exercitando e vinha correndo distraidamente na direção dela, usava uma camisa cinza que já estava um pouco molhada de seu suor, short preto, tênis cinza com detalhes brancos e fones de ouvido.  
>Lisa não chega a cair da bicicleta, apenas desce devido ao esbarrão, ela preocupada e ao mesmo tempo constrangida se desculpa por diversas vezes antes de olhar para o homem, se recompondo do susto, quando finalmente o olha tem uma surpresa ainda maior, o homem com que ela tinha acabado de esbarrar era o Hugh.<p>

- Hugh! - Disse com surpresa e coração disparado.  
>- Lisa! - Tirando o fone do ouvido, surpreso também.<p>

Ambos sorriem com o acontecido e ainda sem acreditar no encontro seus olhares se cruzam com um intenso brilho, a alegria de se reencontrarem era evidente e recíproca, o coração de Lisa batia cada vez mais forte e o olhar de Hugh se intensificava a cada segundo.

- Que sorte a minha você estar de bicicleta. - Hugh disse sorrindo.  
>- Me desculpa isso nunca me aconteceu. - Conta ela contendo a risada.<br>- Então é a sua primeira vez. Continuo dizendo, que sorte a minha. - Fala Hugh arrancando uma deliciosa gargalhada dela.

- Você costuma vir sempre a esse parque? - Ela se direcionando para um banco que estava a alguns passos deles.  
>- Na verdade não, é a primeira vez que resolvo andar por aqui. - Ele a acompanha.<br>- Acho que hoje é o dia das ''primeiras vezes'' - Ela ajeitando a bicicleta, se sentado no banco.

- Como anda sua vida, Lisa? Não nos encontramos desde que você nos deixou, no caso, deixou a série. - Pergunta Hugh sentado a seu lado, como se tivesse certa necessidade de saber sobre ela depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la.

- Minha vida está ótima, acabei de fazer uma participação em TGW o que me deixou muito feliz. Estou desenvolvendo alguns projetos e espero concretizá-los futuramente.

- Conta Lisa parecendo satisfeita com o que vem acontecendo em sua vida, mesmo após ter deixado um trabalho de anos.  
>- E a sua, feliz com a nova temporada de House? - Perguntou curiosa.<p>

- A minha está boa, já a de House nem tanto, sem a Cuddy nada do que ele faça tem o mesmo sabor. - Contou ele como se falasse de uma única pessoa.

A conversa fluía empolgadamente, era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento e eles aproveitavam cada instante desse encontro que aconteceu por acaso, longe do set de gravações, de fotógrafos, das câmeras dos eventos, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar.

Os olhos de Lisa tinham um brilho diferente quando o olhava, era como se nada, nem ninguém existissem, quando estava com ele seu sorriso ficava ainda mais encantador, quando direcionado a ele sua alma sorria.

Hugh a olhava todo bobo, ficava fascinado com a espontaneidade dela, os olhos, a risada deliciosa que ela tinha juntamente com sua boca, o balanço de seus cabelos, tudo o deixava hipnotizado. Algo de diferente acontecia entre eles sempre que estavam juntos, seus sorrisos e olhares entregavam isso e era fácil de ser notado por quem os vissem, mas por mais que tentassem nunca poderiam definir o que foi e era dito entre seus corações.

Passam alguns minutos e alguns pingos de chuva começam a cair, porém não o suficiente para que pudesse atrapalhar a conversa deles, mas não demora muito e os pingos vão se intensificando e uma leve chuva começa, eles levantam do banco querendo se proteger e não sabem pra onde ir.

- É melhor irmos embora, daqui a pouco vamos estar encharcados. - Hugh levantando do banco.  
>- Eu moro aqui perto, vamos até lá, você se seca e espera a chuva passar. - Sugere Lisa pegando a bicicleta.<p>

Hugh parece hesitar, o convite era bem tentador, mas ele não aceita logo de cara.

- Vamos Hugh! Prometo que não vou te prender lá. - Sorrindo andando com a bicicleta do lado.

Hugh não consegue segurar a risada e acaba cedendo ao convite, ele tenta acompanhá-la e quando consegue a ajuda com a bicicleta, levando-a.

A chuva continua e eles seguem em direção a casa de Lisa, andando apressadamente um do lado do outro, parecendo um casal ansioso para chegar em casa e se aquecerem nos braços um do outro.

Não demora muito e eles chegam, enquanto Lisa abre a porta Hugh coloca a bicicleta um pouco distante da entrada, eles entram, Lisa fecha a porta e em seguida tira o tênis que estava molhado devido à chuva.

- Vou pegar uma toalha pra você se secar. - Lisa indo em direção ao quarto.

Hugh continua onde estava, próximo a porta observando cada canto da sala que até então era desconhecida aos seus olhos.

A casa de Lisa era simples, porém sofisticada, ela não era uma mulher de ostentações, apesar de ter condições suficientes pra isso, era uma mulher simples.

A sala era bem espaçosa e com pouca iluminação, nela havia um belo sofá com algumas almofadas, uma pequena mesa de centro com uns porta-retratos sobre ela, um belíssimo Home e nele aparelhos de som e imagem, alguns outros objetos e mais porta-retratos, de canto um lindo piano, uma lareira um pouco afastada e um enorme tapete com algumas almofadas a sua frente, e por fim uma confortável poltrona e duas cadeiras próximas a lareira.

- Aqui está. - Volta Lisa dando-lhe a toalha.  
>- Obrigado. - Agradece ele pegando-a.<p>

Lisa tira a blusa ficando apenas com o pequeno top preto e com outra toalha ela começa a se secar, passando-a por seu cabelo, rosto, pescoço e braços num gesto normal, mas que feito por ela se tornava extremamente sensual.

Hugh observava a cena hipnotizado, babando a cada movimento que Lisa fazia e que aos seus olhos estavam sendo feitos em câmera lenta, desejando ser aquela toalha para que pudesse percorrer todos aqueles caminhos, ele a chupava com os olhos, fazendo desaparecer mentalmente cada gota de chuva que continha no corpo dela e que por ele as transformariam em suor do amor.

Hugh sempre ficava imaginando seus olhos, sua boca, sua pele, Lisa não percebia, mas quando ele estava próximo a ela, mesmo sem tocá-la muitas coisas aconteciam dentro dele. Hugh queria sentir mais de perto aquele seu cheiro que o enlouquecia e tomava conta de todo seu ser.

Lisa termina sua ''dança da toalha'' e volta a sua atenção para ele, fazendo com que Hugh saísse de seu transe e retomasse a consciência.

- É melhor você tirar a camisa, daí coloco na máquina pra secar. - Sugere Lisa.

Hugh não hesita e tira a camisa ainda com os movimentos da toalha dançante em seu pensamento.

Lisa observou atentamente ele tirando a camisa, seus olhos passearam pelos braços fortes, o peitoral extenso e o abdômen que não era nada sarado, mas muito sexy aos seus olhos, ela sempre pensava nele, seu corpo estremecia ao vê-lo, ao ouvir sua voz.

Lisa desejava senti-lo bem junto dela, a pele colada na sua, os beijos em seu corpo, imaginava suas enormes mãos acariciando-a, tentando encontrar tudo o que não estava à vista de seus olhos, descobrindo com cuidado e carinho cada parte dela. Hugh entrega a camisa e ela deixa a sala mais uma vez pra colocar a mesma pra secar. Ele tira o tênis e caminha até o centro da sala, enxugado seu rosto e braços com a toalha que ela havia lhe dado e que continha um agradável perfume.

Hugh não senta no sofá por seu short estar um pouco molhado e continua de pé, tira o Iphone do bolso e o coloca em cima do sofá, seus olhos se direcionam aos diversos porta retratos que havia pela sala, com fotos de Lisa sozinha, com seus cães e com seu namorado, ele se aproxima das fotos e um leve sorriso surgi em seus lábios devido a felicidade que Lisa transbordava em cada uma delas, mas o sorriso logo vai embora quando ele se depara com a foto dela e o namorado juntos, parecendo felizes. Uma série de pensamentos vem na mente de Hugh naquele momento, ele se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali, como ele foi parar na casa dela, na casa da mulher com quem ele trabalhou e dividiu bons momentos ao seu lado durante anos e que um dia sem ninguém imaginar ela resolveu ir embora e encerrar sua belíssima trajetória na série que era considerada a melhor da atualidade, saindo daquela forma de sua vida. Ela que ele não a via há meses, que não teve contato desde a sua saída da série e que por um acaso a encontrou num parque e agora estava em sua casa

Lisa surge na sala vestida em outra roupa e com a camisa de Hugh nas mãos.

- Aqui está sequinha como prometi. - Entregando-o a camisa.  
>- Obrigado! Acho melhor eu ir embora antes que seu namorado chegue e me encontre aqui. - Entregando a toalha segurando propositalmente a mão dela por alguns segundos. - Eu não iria gostar se estivesse no lugar dele. - Confessa ele soltando a mão dela, vestindo a camisa em seguida.<br>- Ele está viajando e só volta daqui a três dias. - Sorrindo com o comentário e tendo ainda a sensação de sua mão na dele.

Um silêncio toma conta deles, um clima perigoso surgi no ar e por alguns segundos eles parecem congelar. A chuva havia parado, ela que havia conspirado para aquele momento acontecer agora estava saindo de cena e deixando nas mãos deles o que iria acontecer daquele momento em diante, a vontade de ambos era que aquela chuva nunca parasse para que eles pudessem ficar ali pra sempre admirando um ao outro, mas o tempo da chuva havia se esgotado e o de Hugh também, era hora de ir embora, não que ele quisesse isso, mas que no momento era o certo a fazer.

- A chuva parou e infelizmente eu tenho que ir. - Hugh confessou quebrando o silêncio.

Infelizmente? Ele disse infelizmente? - Pensou Lisa sem entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, ou fingindo pra si mesma que não havia entendido só pra não cair em tentação.

- É, parou mesmo. - Diz ela com um ar de desânimo.

Hugh se dirige até a porta, mas não para ir embora, pelo menos não até ele estar calçado. Lisa o segue e o observa colocar o tênis, ela sente um pequeno aperto em seu coração por pensar que em alguns segundos Hugh estava prestes a ir embora e sabe lá quando eles iriam se encontrar novamente, se é que um dia eles ainda teriam um encontro tão agradável como esse.

Após calçar o tênis ele se aproxima da porta, enquanto Lisa se mantém um pouco distante como se não quisesse ter que abri-la para ele sair.

- Dizem que se o dono da casa abre a porta quando a visita tá indo embora é porque ele quer que ela volte. - Conta Hugh com um leve sorriso.  
>- E dizem que quando ele não abre, é porque não quer que a visita vá. – Diz Lisa indo até a porta. - Mas como prometi que não iria te prender. - Girando a maçaneta.<p>

Hugh sorri como se realmente quisesse que ela o prendesse, ele se aproxima e a olha intensamente como se tivesse aproveitando seus últimos instantes com ela.

- Adorei esse nosso encontro por acaso e obrigado por não me deixar voltar pra casa encharcado. - Hugh disse gentilmente.  
>- Eu também adorei esse reencontro. - Lisa sorridente.<p>

Eles se cumprimentam com um beijo em suas faces, Lisa abre a porta e Hugh vai embora.

- Tchau Lisa.  
>- Tchau Hugh.<p>

Foram as últimas palavras que eles trocaram depois daquele encontro tão inesperado.

Ele vai embora e a porta se fecha, o corpo dela cede sob a porta, suas costas descansavam como se um peso estivesse nelas e realmente estava, o peso da tensão, do desejo, do sentimento guardado a sete chaves e que com aquele momento havia despertado. A respiração profunda surgiu, a cabeça elevada, os olhos fechados e pensamentos com lembranças de anos e de alguns momentos atrás a visitavam atormentando-a.

Lisa achava que aquilo tudo que lhe acontecia sempre quando estava perto dele já havia passado afinal ela estava namorando e já fazia algum tempo.

Não tinha nenhum futuro um amor por um homem casado, não dava pra viver como amante, isso ia contra seus princípios, contra seu caráter, ela sentia que era correspondida, mas ele não tomava nenhuma atitude, não tinha coragem de mudar tudo e assumir o que sentia. Lisa não podia esperar a vida toda, não por uma coisa que nem ao menos sabia se podia esperar, pois nunca obteve nenhuma certeza dele, apenas sinais que ela não sabia desvendar e que talvez fosse até uma ilusão, um fruto de sua própria imaginação, então ela tinha que seguir sua vida e foi o que fez, estava sendo feliz com seu namorado e longe de Hugh, tudo estava sendo mais fácil com seus novos trabalhos, novas amizades, novos ares, era tudo o que ela precisava, novos ares, mas foi só Hugh aparecer novamente em sua vida e daquela forma tão inesperada, que tudo veio à tona deixando-a completamente mexida.

Quanto mais Hugh se distanciava da casa de Lisa, mais próximos dele ficavam as lembranças daquele momento em que esteve com ela. Seu casamento era um barco afundado, sua vida no lado profissional era ótima, ele era um ator muito talentoso e tinha seu trabalho muito bem reconhecido, sua carreira como cantor estava sendo muito bem aceita, mas ao reencontrar Lisa e ter tido uma manhã tão agradável como jamais ele havia tido antes, ele pôde ver que seu trabalho reconhecido e um casamento que aparentemente era bom, não eram tudo, não o fazia feliz como achava e isso tudo o fez pensar sobre como realmente era a sua vida.

As horas passam mais devagar como de costume para ambos, até que finalmente a noite chega e talvez quando o dia acabasse pudesse levar com ele todos os pensamentos e dúvidas que aquela manhã havia dado a eles, para que assim pudesse continuar cada um para o seu lado, cada um com sua vida, talvez felizes ou talvez não.

Após ter tomado um banho, Lisa aconchegada confortavelmente na poltrona esperava a visita de seu sono, acompanhada de uma taça de vinho tinto, naquela noite tão só e fria as únicas coisas que poderiam esquentá-la naquele momento eram a lareira e seu vinho. O sono persiste em não aparecer, então ela resolve pegar um livro, quem sabe lendo o sono não viria mais rápido, levanta da poltrona e vai até o Home, pega um livro e ao voltar passando os olhos pelo sofá se depara com um objeto, ela o pega e vê que é um Iphone, não o reconhece, pois não era seu e nem de seu namorado, então se dá conta que só poderia ser de Hugh, pois foi à única pessoa que esteve em sua casa.

Lisa deixa o livro no sofá e segue de volta a poltrona com o Iphone de Hugh nas mãos e no ato de curiosidade começa a mexer nele, ela não sabia o que iria fazer com aquele Iphone, não dava pra ir até a casa de Hugh entregar, não fazia idéia se ele lembraria que o deixou lá e iria voltar para buscar, ou se pensaria que havia perdido durante sua caminhada, o que ela sabia era que queria ver o que Hugh andava ouvindo, e em meio a sua curiosidade olhando os arquivos que ali continham, ela se depara com uma música chamada ''Let them talk'' e resolve ouvi-la.

A música era cantada por Hugh e fazia parte do CD que ele havia lançado há algum tempo, Lisa deixava escapar alguns sorrisos como se estivesse não só gostando do que estava ouvindo, mas se identificando com a letra da música.

Quem sabe aquela música não era deles, quem sabe Hugh fez aquela música pra Lisa, ou seja, expressou na música o que não teve coragem de falar diretamente pra ela.

A música chega ao fim e antes mesmo dela poder ouvir de novo, alguém bate a sua porta, ela dá mais um gole na taça de vinho e a deixa sobre a lareira e vai atender.

- Boa noite Lisa. - Cumprimenta Hugh assim que ela abre a porta.

- Boa noite Hugh. Lisa responde sorridente.

- Espero não ter te acordado. - Hugh sem graça.

- Não, não. Entra. - Pede Lisa gentilmente dando espaço pra ele passar.

- Bom, desculpa te incomodar, mas acho que esqueci meu Iphone no seu sofá. - Entrando na casa.

- Esqueceu sim, acabei de notar quando fui pegar um livro. - Indo em direção a poltrona onde estava o Iphone.

- Vinho? Não vai me oferecer uma taça? - Pergunta ele ao ver a taça que Lisa estava tomando.

- Vou buscar uma taça pra você. – Entrega o Iphone sorrindo e se direciona a cozinha.

Hugh coloca o Iphone no bolso e seus olhos acompanham Lisa até não poder mais, admirando seu corpo que estava coberto com um simples robe preto.

Lisa retorna com a taça em uma mão e a garrafa de vinho em outra, entrega a taça a ele e o serve enchendo só até a metade. Uma parte do robe cede, deixando a mostra seu ombro esquerdo e os olhos de Hugh mais rápidos que a mão dela, antes mesmo que ela pudesse ajeitá-lo, vê aquele rápido momento e logo nota que Lisa não estava usando sutiã devido à ausência de uma alça.

Hugh tenta se concentrar no que ela estava falando, mas a idéia de que por baixo daquele robe Lisa estava usando apenas uma calcinha, se é que estava, pois isso não dava pra notar só assim, e isso o deixava atormentado.

- Não pude conter a curiosidade e acabei olhando algumas músicas do seu Iphone. - Confessa ela deixando a garrafa de vinho na lareira, pegando sua taça.

- E gostou de alguma? - Pergunta Hugh dando seu primeiro gole na taça.

- Uma me chamou atenção pelo nome, a Let them talk e resolvi ouvir. Adorei a letra! - Sentando-se nas almofadas do tapete.

- Ela é título do meu CD e é uma composição minha. Que bom que gostou. - Sentando na poltrona.

- Geralmente as histórias das músicas sobre relacionamentos foram vividas pelos compositores. - Insinuou Lisa o olhando.

Hugh apenas sorriu deixando no ar se aquilo também acontecia com ele ou não.

A noite estava se tornando cada vez mais agradável, o vinho havia ganhado um sabor diferente para ela que até então estava só, apenas na companhia do vinho e da lareira, e que agora estava na agradável e ao mesmo tempo perigosa companhia de Hugh, onde ela podia ver uma verdade em seus olhos onde ele dizia que nunca a deixaria.

Tudo em Lisa mexia com ele, seus olhos e seus olhares eram milhares de tentações, seus dentes e seus sorrisos mastigavam o corpo e o juízo dele, devorando todos os seus sentidos. Hugh não sabia com exatidão se aquilo também acontecia com ela, mas ele via que o brilho dos olhos dela eram mais reluzentes quando encontravam os dele, o sorriso dela o permitia saber que ela precisava dele.

- Eu sinto muita falta de trabalhar com você. - Hugh disse tomando de uma só vez o restante de vinho que havia na taça.

- Eu também, no começo foi muito difícil. - Lisa disse o olhando.

- A cada dia que passa sinto mais a sua falta. - Disse Hugh a olhando profundamente.

Ele levanta da poltrona deixando a taça na lareira e senta junto a Lisa.

- Lisa, eu... - Ele se aproxima dela tentando dizer algo, mas não sabe por onde começar.

- Você o que Hugh? - Pergunta ela curiosa.

E quando ele pensa em começar a falar o telefone de Lisa toca e então ela vai atendê-lo.

- Alô! Oi amor.

Era o namorado de Lisa ligando pra dar boa noite e dizer que estava com saudade.

Hugh escuta a conversa atentamente e inconformado com a ligação enche sua taça, bebendo o vinho como se fosse água. Aquela ligação não poderia ser mais inoportuna do que naquele momento, justo na hora em que Hugh parecia começar a dizer algo importante em relação a ele e Lisa, aqueles poucos minutos dela ao telefone pareciam intermináveis para Hugh, a conversa não demora muito, Lisa não estava muito a vontade falando com o namorado e tendo Hugh em sua casa, eles se despedem com um boa noite e ela desliga o telefone.

- Você o ama? - Pergunta de cara assim que ela se aproxima.

- Porque você está perguntando isso agora? - Lisa sem entender.

- Só me responda se você o ama. - Insiste.

- Ele é muito carinhoso e está me fazendo feliz. É claro que amo. - Responde olhando pra Hugh, mas desviando o olhar na última frase.

- Lisa, não ouse mentir pra mim. - Segurando firme em seu braço.

Eles eram feitos de desejo e medo, desejos não revelados, medos não confessados, de silêncio e som, silêncio de palavras que diziam tudo, sons de palavras que não diziam nem a metade do que eles realmente queriam dizer.  
>Era uma coleção de sorrisos misteriosos e olhares ilegais que só seus pensamentos sabiam o que cada um significava, e sem conseguir resistir à proximidade de seus corpos ele a toma em seus braços e a beija de forma intensa.<p>

Depois de tanto tempo suas bocas haviam se tocado novamente, mas dessa vez não era em nenhuma gravação, dessa vez sem a desculpa de que era apenas uma cena, era de verdade, eram os sentimentos de ambos que estavam entregues ali, era o desejo cansado de se reprimir, de se esconder, decidindo se fazer presente naquele momento, se revelando pela primeira vez sem medo algum.

Os braços de Hugh envolveram o corpo de Lisa de tal forma, que era como se ele tivesse medo de perdê-la, medo de deixá-la escapar de suas mãos como um passarinho amedrontado, sua língua explorava fervorosamente toda a boca de Lisa, chupando a língua sem descanso. Ela sem forças para resistir ao beijo que a deixou de pernas bambas, o permitia toda a invasão de mãos e língua, presa nos braços do homem que realmente amava que tinha o poder de tirar o chão de seus pés e mesmo assim a fazia se sentir segura.

- Não. - Lisa interrompe o beijo. - Não podemos fazer isso Hugh, não está certo. Sua mulher não merece isso, meu namorado não merece isso. - Afastando-se dele.  
>- E nós? Você pensou em todo mundo menos em mim e em você. - Questiona ele. - O que nós merecemos? Continuar vivendo pensando um no outro? Ficar se convencendo de que somos felizes com quem está do nosso lado? - Pergunta ele tentando convencê-la de que aquilo não era tão errado quanto parecia.<br>- Desde o nosso primeiro beijo em cena tudo mudou, aquele beijo da 5ª temporada foi mais Huli que Huddy e você sabe disso. - Afirma Hugh.

Lisa o escutava apreensiva, desviando seu olhar do dele por diversas vezes, suas mãos na cintura, o olhar voltado pra ele, pressiona seus lábios um no outro por alguns segundos, sua mão percorre a testa parando na nuca ficando ali por alguns instantes, uma inquietação na mente e no coração. Lisa estava confusa, seus pensamentos estavam em contradição com seu coração, sua cabeça dizendo pra se afastar de Hugh, mas seu coração implorando pra cair em seus braços.  
>Hugh tenso e com medo de Lisa não o corresponder e eles continuarem sem viver o que mais desejavam, pela primeira vez estava falando tudo o que sentia.<p>

As taças continuavam sobre a lareira, uma quase vazia e a outra totalmente, elas que tinham toda a atenção minutos atrás agora estavam esquecidas, sem a mínima importância, só que não por muito tempo, pois o papel delas naquela noite ainda não tinha acabado, elas tiveram apenas uma apresentação o grand finale ainda estava por vir.

- Acho que já pensamos demais nos outros todos esses anos, está na hora de pensar em nós, pensar no que sentimos um pelo outro. - Hugh aproximando-se dela.  
>- Você não sabe como é difícil te olhar e não poder abraçá-la, olhar pra sua boca e não poder beijá-la, te amar e não poder ter você. - Diz Hugh acariciando suavemente o rosto dela.<p>

- Hugh... - Suspirou ela de olhos fechados.  
>- Me deixe ter você, Lisa. - Pede segurando suas mãos.<p>

- Mas, e depois... - Lisa é interrompida pela mão de Hugh em seus lábios.

- Sem mas, esqueça o depois, vamos viver o agora, eu e você somos o que mais importa nesse momento. - Tirando a mão dos lábios dela e a substituindo por sua boca, dando-lhe um suave beijo.  
>- Vamos terminar o nosso vinho. - Ele se direciona pra lareira junto com ela.<p>

Os dois voltam para o tapete, Hugh pega as taças e as completam com mais vinho, e sentados voltam pra onde estavam antes do telefonema, não era bem o vinho que eles queriam beber, mas sim um ao outro. Lisa havia dado apenas um gole, enquanto Hugh já estava no terceiro, ele aproxima seu corpo do dela e com a mão que deixou a taça de lado pega no pescoço dela deixando-a totalmente arrepiada devido à temperatura que sua mão estava por conta da taça gelada.

Lisa chega perto de seu rosto a ponto de sentir a respiração dele e morde de leve seu lábio inferior, o olha profundamente e repete a mordiscada provocando-o, como se chamasse a boca e a língua dele pra dentro da sua, ele sem mais rodeios a beija de forma intensa, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dela fazendo-os deitar sobre as diversas almofadas do tapete. O beijo vai ficando cada vez mais quente, o desespero de suas línguas os deixavam quase sem ar, ele segurou com firmeza uma das pernas de Lisa e passeou sua mão por toda ela. Lisa percorria suas mãos pelas costas dele, juntando nelas toda a parte inferior da camisa dele tirando-a logo em seguida.

Hugh desce seus beijos pelo pescoço dela e ao abrir o robe fica maravilhado ao ver os lindos seios descobertos, tendo a confirmação de que estavam sem a proteção de um sutiã, só para ele. A mão de Hugh pousa entre os seios dela, ficando por alguns instantes parada sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração se movendo apenas num subir e descer por conta da respiração intensa de Lisa, e ao deslizar parando próximo a seu sexo sente o tecido de renda da minúscula calcinha vermelha que ela estava usando.

- Passeia sua boca em mim. - Pede Lisa assim que Hugh olha em seus olhos.

Hugh olha para as taças com vinho que estavam próximas a ele e pega uma, mergulha dois dedos dentro da taça e passa nos lábios de Lisa deixando-os molhados com o vinho, de olhos fechados ela passa sua língua bem devagar ao redor de sua boca. Hugh mergulha novamente e quando sua mão se aproxima, ela a segura levando-a para sua boca, chupando os dedos sem tirar seus olhos dos de Hugh, ele vai passando vinho com os dedos em algumas partes do corpo dela e em seguida faz todo o caminho com a boca, fazendo-a de taça alternando lambidas e suaves beijos, o calor de sua língua percorrendo pelo corpo provocava deliciosos arrepios nela. Sua corrida começa pelos seios, sugando os mamilos molhados do vinho os deixando mais rígidos do que já estavam, enquanto que Lisa o segurava firmemente pela nuca puxando de leve seus cabelos.

Os beijos deslizam para a barriga, as lambidas tomam conta do umbigo e todo o seu redor, seu membro pulsava a cada passada de língua naquela região tão próxima do lugar que ele mais desejava e que estava coberta com a calcinha vermelha que ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, porém, molhada e intacta, pois ainda não era à hora de movê-la. Finalizando seu passeio nas coxas a boca de Hugh novamente se junta a dela.

Lisa tenta abrir seu jeans querendo se livrar das barreiras que a impedia de ver todo o corpo dele nu e ao abrir ele tira a calça ficando vestido apenas numa cueca boxer branca, ela admirou a imagem dele tirando o jeans e fez o mesmo tirando totalmente seu robe, se aproxima dele e de joelhos vai tirando sua cueca bem devagar enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

- Toque-o. - Pede Hugh.

Ela atendendo ao pedido começa a acariciar o membro grande e rígido por toda sua região, improvisando uma suave massagem. A excitação de ambos se intensificava a cada segundo, ele por sentir todos aqueles estímulos e ela por fazê-los.

- Acaricie-o com sua boca. - Olhando pra ela.

Depois de alguns beijos dados, o coloca dentro de sua boca e faz movimentos suaves, o colocando para dentro e para fora, ele de olhos fechados e leves gemidos vai chegando ao gozo.

De volta sobre as almofadas os beijos eram mais ardentes, as mãos e respiração eram mais rápidas, o pescoço dela era presenteado por beijos e chupões, o queixo por leves mordidas e seus seios por firmes apertos.

Chegando finalmente onde queria, Hugh vai tirando com a boca a calcinha presa em seus dentes e sem mais nada a cobrindo, ele introduz dois dedos na intimidade e pousa sua boca sobre ela lhe deixando um beijo.

- Oh, Hugh... - Gemeu assim que ele a olhou.

Ele sentindo toda a excitação dela tira os longos dedos molhados e quentes e os substituem por sua boca, explorando sua língua nas pétalas rosadas do sexo quente e úmido, provando o doce sabor daquela intimidade. Lisa com gemidos baixos e olhos fechados morde os lábios no desejo de ter ele dentro dela.

- Eu quero você agora, Hugh. - Apertando uma das almofadas.

- Você é minha Lisa e de mais ninguém. - Ele a penetra.

- Oh, você é maravilhoso. - Arranhando as costas dele.

Os movimentos começam lentos e vão se tornando mais rápidos, ele a invadia com um desejo ardente e seu prazer aumentava quando ele via a expressão de prazer no rosto dela.

- Eu sempre te desejei, você me deixa louco. - Sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando seu pescoço.  
>- Hugh... - Ofegou o olhando.<p>

- Lisa... - Gemeu.

Mãos e braços, beijos e abraços, corações aos pulos, suspiros e gemidos, delírios confessados ao pé do ouvido. Pele, suor, movimentos suaves, bruscos, contínuos dois corpos transformado num só, unidos num encaixe perfeito, num elo cheio de saudade, desejo e amor. Uma lareira assistindo tudo, suas labaredas mais acesas do que nunca, o clarão do fogo alto iluminava os corpos, as chamas num tom amarelo alaranjado pareciam sentir todo o prazer que eles estavam tendo naquele momento.

- OMG, Hugh. - Gemeu alto tendo um delicioso orgasmo, chegando ao seu ápice junto com ele.

Corpos suados, sacudidos, exaustos e descansando lado a lado o cansaço de um prazer saciado. Respiração pesada, mãos e braços quietos, uma felicidade plena preenchendo o vazio que estava em seus corações e que transbordava no olhar, olhar esse voltado para suas faces, contemplando o infinito que o brilho de seus olhos os traziam, sorrisos nos lábios e um amor realizado.

O cansaço foi embora e a fome tomou seu lugar, ambos não tinham jantado, pois a única fome que eles sentiam era a do desejo.

Lisa providenciou algo para comerem e ali mesmo onde estavam se alimentaram com direito a divisão de morangos e uvas com a boca, e confissões de quando ainda trabalhavam juntos.

- Vou levar essa bagunça. - Lisa pegando as coisas.

- Enquanto isso vou preparar uma música no piano. - Hugh levantando.

- Qual música? - Lisa de voz elevada por estar distante.

- A nossa! - Indo em direção ao piano.

Ao voltar da cozinha Lisa já ouve os primeiros toques do piano e reconhece a música que estava sendo tocada, era a mesma que ela tinha ouvido no Iphone dele, a que ele hesitou falar se tinha algo dele ou de alguém. Tendo a confirmação do que ela tinha imaginado.

- Essa música é nossa? - Ela se aproximando.  
>- Me diga você. - Concentrado no piano.<br>- Você fez essa música pensando em nós? - Mudando o sentido da pergunta.  
>- Tudo o que faço é pensando em nós. - A olhando.<p>

Lisa sorriu e lhe deu um leve beijo e ele começou a cantar.

''Just let them talk if they want to talk don't bother me. I'm gonna keep on to the whole wide world knows that I really love you, I really love you so (...) Sua declaração estava sendo feita da melhor forma possível, cantada com um romantismo no qual ela jamais tinha recebido de homem algum. A satisfação com que Hugh cantava não cabia dentro dele, era como se estivesse cantando aquela música pela primeira vez, apesar de já ter a cantado em alguns shows a emoção daquele momento era inexplicável, pois ele estava cantando para a sua inspiração, para a pessoa responsável por cada palavra, cada nota, cada acorde posto nela. Estavam reunidos naquele momento o compositor, a música e a inspiração, dois corações e uma única história. A delicadeza de seus dedos sobre as teclas era fascinante, a suavidade em sua voz apaixonante, o olhar profundamente apaixonado. (...) Let them whisper for they know know what's between you and I. I'm gonna keep on I'm gonna keep on loving you 'till the day that I die (...) Lisa com os braços apoiados no piano e uma mão apoiada em seu queixo o olhava encantada, emocionada e apaixonada, derretida, seus olhos tinham um brilho sem igual, sua boca estava acompanhada de um sorriso pleno no qual toda a felicidade do mundo caberia nele e ainda sobraria espaço. (...) They tryied to break up a romance, they didn't stay a chance. We have the king of love that's so strong, we'll be together from now on (...)

Lisa fica de pé em frente a Hugh e com suas pernas entre as dele tira o robe ficando totalmente nua, ela pega as mãos dele e as leva para seus seios pressionando-os. Seus olhares penetrantes, as quatro mãos unidas se deslizam para a barriga e dali seguem caminhos diferentes, as dela se apóiam no pescoço dele, as dele seguram firme o bumbum durinho dela. Ela senta em seu colo e as mãos dele que antes estavam no piano se rendem ao corpo dela, os dedos que antes tocavam as teclas dedilham suas costas nua, o pescoço dele recebia beijos, a orelha pequenas mordidas, até que suas bocas se colam e suas salivas se misturam, as línguas se cruzam num beijo intenso, apaixonado.

Ele levanta com ela no colo e a coloca sobre o piano, fazendo um barulho ao prensarem algumas teclas, um dueto estava por vir, o dueto do amor, do prazer, no qual Hugh tocava e Lisa cantava, mas o instrumento a ser tocado seria o corpo dela e a música a ser cantada seriam seus sussurros e gemidos. E mais uma vez ele explorava o corpo dela, e que corpo, lindo, macio, delicado, perfeito do jeito que ele gostava e que sempre imaginou como seria.

Apesar de terem se alimentado a fome os dominavam, mas dessa vez a fome era de boca aberta, língua andante, toque delicado, mãos sem pudor, arrepio e tremor, sussurros e gemidos. As mãos dele modulavam todas as curvas do corpo dela, a boca devorava seus seios, sugava os mamilos e explorando cada parte vai em frente, descendo, passeando sua língua quente e úmida, brincando, parando aqui e ali como quem caça alguma coisa. Ela de olhos cerrados sente o toque da boca em seu ventre, deslizando para seu sexo a fazendo abrir a flor de seus desejos, Lisa adorando aquela língua safada, assanhada e afiada a devorá-la e adorá-la, que a usava feito brinquedo, que molhava suas pernas sabidamente, língua que era curiosa, era suave e saliente, era serpente e sedosa a fazendo tremer, gemer e gozar.

- Me leva para o quarto, pra cama. - Pediu ela ofegante.

Hugh então a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto, ele a deixou na cama enquanto tirava a calça, voltando nu para os braços dela.

Lisa não via à hora de tê-lo outra vez, sentir seu membro latejante e ardente dentro dela, que já o espera quente e úmida.

- Eu te amo e quero poder te dizer isso todos os dias. - Hugh com os olhos cheios de amor.  
>- Eu também te amo, você é o homem da minha vida. - Mergulhada no azul dos olhos dele.<p>

E recomeça tudo outra vez.

Tem coisa mais clara que alguém te observando o tempo todo? Lendo todos os seus gestos e movimentos, enxergando até a fonte de um sentimento infindo.

Tem coisa mais quente que alguém te protegendo o tempo todo? Provando que você nunca estará sozinho, te fazendo não ter medo de viver qualquer tipo de aventura, te mostrando um mapa de um dia a dia lindo.

Tem coisa mais doce que alguém te cativando o tempo todo? Convencendo-te a cada palavra de carinho o quanto você é especial e importante na vida dele, ir minando aos poucos suas defesas próprias.

Tem coisa mais inebriante que um beijo apaixonado? Aquele capaz de deixar a perna bamba mais do que qualquer porre que você já tenha tomado, aquele que parece ter mil braços te prendendo e percorrendo o corpo inteiro, como se nunca mais fossem te soltar, te tirando o chão sob os seus pés.

Tem coisa mais excitante que despir o ser amado? Se livrar de todas as barreiras pra poder ver cada parte de seu corpo, suas curvas e volumes, e sentir o calor da pele quente, rente a sua.

Tem arrepio mais intenso que o provocado por uma boca? Quando ela passeia por todo seu corpo, deixando o calor e a umidade da língua ao ser percorrida por toda sua pele.

Tem som mais desejável que um Eu te amo? Aquele dito ao pé do ouvido, sussurrado, em meio a respirações ofegantes e gemidos, dito antes, durante e depois do amor. Tem encaixe mais perfeito que o do amor? A união de seu corpo em outro, te completando, te dando a sensação de uma felicidade plena, a magia de dois corpos se transformando em um só.

Tem coisa mais forte que alguém te invadindo aos poucos? Compartilhando até dos mais íntimos segredos, as sensações maravilhosas que os movimentos causam um vai e vem te levando à loucura.

Tem lugar mais aconchegante que os braços do ser amado? Descansar a exaustão de seu corpo depois de uma intensa noite de amor, encostar o rosto no peito podendo ouvir as batidas do coração até pegar no sono profundo e ao acordar receber um bom dia seguido de um beijo.

Amanhece e um longo dia estava por vir, mas antes de qualquer dúvida tirada e decisão a ser tomada, eles iriam aproveitar parte desse dia tão especial quanto o de ontem.

Hugh contou a Lisa tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida desde a saída dela da série, o desgaste de seu casamento que já acontecia a tempo e que ele insistia em continuar por comodismo, ou até mesmo covardia. A enorme perda que sentiu quando Lisa foi embora, separando-se da amiga e colega de trabalho de anos, pela qual ele acabou se apaixonando e amando em silêncio. O desejo de viver e não só apenas existir, de sair da vida cheia de melancolia, frustração e tédio que a repressão de seus impulsos e desejos havia trazido. O fim do casamento que já não fazia mais a mínima diferença em sua vida, que ele já deveria ter acabado há muito tempo e que só o fez se sentir preso pra viver um novo amor. A saudade que sentia de Lisa e que já havia virado desespero dando a ele coragem de viver o que mais desejava. A decisão de ir à luta, correr atrás do prejuízo e lutar pela sua felicidade, indo atrás de seu grande amor, mesmo a vendo com outro alguém, esperando só um deslize, uma pequena chance de poder falar de seus sentimentos e convencê-la de que ele era o homem de sua vida.

Lisa se surpreendeu com tudo o que tinha ouvido, nada daquilo nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça, mas que assim como ele não tinha uma vida tão perfeita como parecia. Lisa já não estava tão realizada com o trabalho que vinha fazendo em House, e nada satisfeita com o devido valor que estavam dando a ele, daí a saída da série que foi uma decisão muito difícil, mas que foi preciso para poder sentir o justo valor que seu talento tinha, querendo viver novos desafios. A saudade enorme da rotina de gravações e principalmente de Hugh a fazendo focar em projetos e trabalhos para tentar esquecê-lo. O namoro estava bem, mas longe da perfeição, o carinho de sua parte existia, mas o amor não, seu amor só pertencia a um único homem, no qual amou durante anos, mas que não poderia ter ao seu lado. A decisão de acabar com o relacionamento, mas que sempre adiava por medo de magoar quem estava com ela esse tempo todo, mas que agora a coragem se fez presente desde o momento do esbarrão no parque.

A noite chegou e Hugh tinha que ir embora, mas não com a certeza de que seria pra sempre, e sim com a de que tudo iria se resolver e começar a partir daquele momento. Lisa não iria ficar muito tempo sem ele, ela estava só esperando o namorado chegar pra acabar com um relacionamento no qual sua felicidade vivia pela metade, e começar outro no qual ela seria vivida por inteira.

''We have the king of love that's so strong. We'll be together from now on...''

FIM


End file.
